The present invention relates to support towers for electronic and solar equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a perimeter beam tower apparatus for an intruder detection system.
There are many known types of towers. It is a problem in the art to house solar-powered radio equipment, and multiple beam generators for an intruder detection system.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 341,221 to Elazari teaches a solar powered outdoor lamp. The lamp has a base and a support pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,369 to Batte teaches a method and apparatus for solar power lighting. It includes plural panels mounted atop a light pole with a support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,416 to Doss teaches a solar charging lamp. It includes a support post mounted atop a base and having a light globe on tom, and having solar panels attached to the pole.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 353,014 to Elazari teaches a solar powered outdoor lamp. The lamp includes a globe mounted atop a pole, which in turn is mounted atop a base, and includes two solar panels mounted to the pole.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a secure and conveniently installable perimeter beam tower for an intruder detection system. The system may be remotely powered, or powered by a solar panel mounted upon the tower.
The security system employs multiple beam generators on the tower to generate multiple beams which extend to an adjacent tower. The security system includes a receiver/processor and transmitter for communicating with electronic devices between the perimeter beam towers and a remote processing central unit. Each tower houses a receiver/processor and transmitting device having an antenna, a housing, and an indicator. The indicator includes information on the location of an intrusion.
A solar panel may be mounted to the perimeter beam tower to provide local power, eliminating the need to supply power from a remote source. When a solar panel is used, the solar panel is supported by mounting bracket, a swivel clamping bolt, a swivel bracket O-ring, a swivel solar bracket, a solar cap O-ring, a solar cap opening mechanism, a solar base cap, and a stainless steel top plate. The perimeter beam tower also includes frame support rods, a frame unit, a frame tower, face shields, a base unit, and face shield slots.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.